


Pine Trees

by MelodicScavenger



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 18+, Depression, F/F, Gen, M/M, May get a little shippy, Most definitely, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, all characters are of age, idk - Freeform, possible self harm, so yeah this is probably triggering, with billdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicScavenger/pseuds/MelodicScavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dipper Pines, and you never thought you would be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in a very long time, so I apologize for any mistakes, badly-written sentences, and especially for the shortness of this. I wrote this prologue at 6 am the other day after not sleeping for a whole night. The idea just sort of came to me and I had to write it. Criticism and suggestions are very welcome!!!

 Cool summer evenings, lit by stars and moonlight, and the smell of pine trees. This is what most people think of when they think of Oregon. Most people, of course, don’t remember it by lawn gnomes kidnapping their sister, or triangle demons in top hats trying to ruin your life. In fact, most people wouldn’t even come close to remembering Oregon that way. Even if they lived in Gravity Falls.

 You, of course, remember all too well the strange things that occurred the summer you turned thirteen. It was the first time your parents had sent you and your twin sister, Mabel, to spend the vacation with your great uncle Stan, and you hadn’t wanted to go at first. You’d been prepared to be bored out of your mind, but instead you found the journals, which unlocked a huge mystery for you.

 So big, in fact, you were still trying to figure things out the next few summers you came back to the not-so-sleepy town of Gravity Falls. You adventured with your sister, and with Soos and Wendy, discovering more and more about the author as time went on. It was fun for a while, until people got started to leave.

 Mabel quickly lost interest around the time she turned sixteen, after realizing her crush on her enemy-turned-friend Pacifica. Their relationship quickly overshadowed anything you’d want her to do with you. Wendy left around that time too, going to college before you really even got to say goodbye to her, which upset you. Soos had to take care of the Mystery Shack more and more as Grunkle Stan aged, leaving him with little time to spend with you, and left you lonely.

 It didn’t strike you how fast everyone was leaving until the evening your parents died. It had been storming out, and your mom and dad had been rushing to get to the birthday everyone at the Mystery Shack had been planning for you and Mabel. You two were going to be turning 18 that day, and it was supposed to be a fun time; you never expected a knock on the door from the two local police officers. Mom and Dad had crashed into a few trees. They were killed instantly.

 The funeral was long and tear-filled, and it was one of the few times you can actually remember seeing Mabel cry. Stan couldn’t bring himself to come, and all you remembered was feeling numb. It was this sort of aching emptiness that you’d never felt before, which hollowed your chest and made it hard to breathe. You didn’t remember what the pastor said or any of the things people got up to read about your mom and dad, but you did remember one thing.

 You were alone.


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't like crying, but you do like it when your sister makes smiley-face pancakes.

  Your name is Dipper Pines, and you never thought you would be alone.  


 

You lay in your room, in the attic of your great uncle’s Mystery Shack, staring at the dusty cobwebs up in the sky-high rafters. The sun is rising, slowly, and you haven’t slept; you’ve just lain there, watching dust particles float through the dim light filtering from your lamp, and now the window. Mabel was downstairs, sleeping on the couch. She’d been up all night skyping with Pacifica, and she hadn’t wanted to bother you. At least, that’s what she said. You knew full well how much she’d rather pay attention to her former nemesis than you; it was just another painful reminder of your current state. 

Tears stung your eyes, but you can’t bring yourself to let them fall. You’re tired. Much too tired. You’ve been tired since Wendy left, since she never departed with a farewell, and the loneliness is festering inside you. It’s growing, manifesting into something that eats and eats away at you, and leaves you hollow. Curling up on your side, you let out a shaking sob, fingers curling loosely in the blankets beneath your fingers. You wish it were a dream, that the two people you could always rely on for comfort weren’t dead; but of course, the world was too cruel, wasn’t it? It was so lonely and painful and empty, and you hated that it was like that.  


 

The world used to be full of such mystery, and adventure; what had happened to that? Did it just drift away with the changes of puberty? Or was it taken, kicking and screaming, towards nothingness from tragedy? It didn’t matter to you; all that mattered was that you were hurt; had no friends and family, and you were alone. You were alone and it seemed not a single soul in the world cared. And now you could feel it; the sobs wracked your body, and you cried aloud, unable to quiet yourself with the pain of a newborn’s first shouts. You wrapped your arms around yourself, screaming and sobbing until you felt yourself grow hoarse from it, not caring who heard.  


 

 It wasn’t until you’d calmed down some, to small hiccups and whimpers that you heard your sister’s quiet cough.  


 “D…Dipper…?”  
  

You tensed, not daring to turn towards her. You felt the heat of embarrassment rise to your cheeks.  


 “Uh…are you alright, bro-bro?”  


 

“I’m fine, Mabel.”  


  

You were lying and you knew it. It must’ve been so obvious. Mabel would never believe you.  


 

“O-Oh. If you say so…Stan wanted to know if you wanted breakfast.”  


  

You sat up, sniffling and wiping your red eyes. It stung to touch them, and your face was damp and hot from tears. Mabel frowned at you, tugging at the ends of her sweater sleeves nervously. There was a slight gleam of concern in her eyes, and she took a few steps towards you, placing her arm comfortingly on your shoulder. You felt you lower lip tremble, and struggled not to cry as your gaze averted to the floor.  


  

There was suddenly a finger prodding your face.  


 

“Boop.”  


  Looking up at Mabel, she was grinning at you in that happy-go-lucky way she had when you two were kids.  


 “Stan made pancakes. I’m going to put smiley faces on them~ You should come down when you’re up to it, goober!”  


  

That pulled a smile out of you; a shaky one, but a smile nonetheless. You nodded as Mabel turned on her heel, walking downstairs to go finish decorating the pancakes. The sun was up all the way now and there was a sort of warmth about the room with it. You stood, stretching, and prepared to go downstairs, pulling on a shirt and your usual trucker’s cap with the same old pine tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god im so sorry these are so inconsistent and so late in the evening. im on such a weird schedule and my inspo hits me at weird times aaaaaaaaa happy new year everyone


End file.
